Soul's Little Piece of Heaven
by XxReni-chanxX
Summary: Soul just wanted them to be together forever. Song: A Little Piece of Heaven By: Avenged Seven Fold SoulxKid Warnings are inside the story.


**A/N: I really wanted to do a one shot using the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Seven Fold…so I used Soul and Kid and wrote one. By the way if I were you I would listen to the song**** (watch the music video, it explains the song perfectly!), because honestly I feel like it lightens the mood a little…the song is interesting and tells a whole story, which is where I got most of the idea for this. I really wanted to tell that story using a pairing I really liked and just to let you all know the song jumps from talking from the guy's point of view to a 3****rd**** person/girl's point of view, so the story jumps…although I think it changes fairly smoothly but you'll just have to see for yourself. And when I actually put the lyrics, they are sort of like a line break to briefly describe the change of flashes of things that are happening. Hopefully I'm not confusing you too much, but I hope you enjoy! ~ **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi (boyxboy), Mentions of Necrophilia, Character death/repossession (I know it seems really fudged up, but there is a happy ending…a weird, but happy none the less, ending! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Seven Fold **

" "**- Speaking**

' '**- Thoughts**

_**Italics**_**- Lyrics (but can and will be used in dialogue and thoughts.)**

'_Before the story begins, is it such a sin, for me to take what's mine, until the end of time? We were more than friends, before the story ends, and I will take what's mine, create what  
>God would never design!'<em>

While Kid was enjoying dinner at my place my mind kept flicking to thoughts about the little velvet box in my left pocket. Anxiously I placed a reassuring hand on the bulge taking a deep breath. 'You can do this Soul…he's going to say yes.'

When dinner looked as if it were just about finished I asked nervously, "Kid…?"

"What is it Soul?" he replied carefully, taking note of my faltering voice. 'Ok this is it.'

Taking a gulp of air I reached my left hand into my pocket and produced the ring. Getting down on one knee I looked him straight in the eye.

"Kid I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Death the Kid, will you marry me?"

The shinigami's face twisted into a look of amusement, and he quickly cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle some of his laughter. "You're joking right?" he chuckled. "I like you Soul, but not that much."

My face was frozen in shock, and the ring with the box fell from my hands, clattering on the ground. "W-what?"

My legs felt weak and all I could do was stare at my laughing love with my mouth agape. Placing a shaking hand on the table to give myself some support, I slowly stumbled to a standing position.

_**Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
>I was weak with fear that<br>something would go wrong,  
>before the possibilities came true,<br>I took all possibility from you  
>Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)<br>conjuring her deepest fears.**_

Feeling cool metal under my palm I raised my hand only to see the steak knife underneath. Picking up the tool I observed it closer, turning it slightly, to see the different ways that the light glinted off the blade.

Suddenly the sting of rejection began to fade and a new raw emotion of some sort of possessive aggression replaced it. Giving a dark chuckle that grew into a full blown chortle, I drew my attention from the knife to a worried and confused Kid. Wild blood red eyes met shaking honey and I gave another laugh.

"So I'm not good enough huh?"

"S-soul, what's wrong with you?" he asked quietly, slowly starting to stand.

"Do you think my love is funny?" I shouted advancing on the smaller boy.

"Soul, this isn't funny! Just stop!" Kid yelled with true terror in his voice, while he began backing up towards the door.

"I'll show you funny! _Come here you fucking bitch_!"

Grabbing his upper arm I pulled him towards me while plunging the knife into him. But that wasn't enough; I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. Retracting the blade Kid released an agonizing scream of pain before I pierced his skin again and again. Over and over, until we were now on the floor, with me straddling his twitching form. I must have stabbed him at least fifty times before I paused to see the damage.

_**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
>I can't believe it,<br>Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
>Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it<strong>_

Breathing heavily, I realized he was still alive, breathing shallowly, and at that moment I realized that I wanted him to be mine forever. I wanted his love…

…I wanted his heart. Taking the bloodied knife I stabbed into his chest. Reaching my hand down, with little effort I ripped his heart out right before his eyes.

"I love you." I murmured to the now lifeless body before placing a kiss on his cold lips.

_**She was never this good in bed  
>even when she was sleepin'<br>now she's just so perfect I've  
>never been quite so fucking deep in<br>it goes on and on and on,**_

Pulling back I cooed gently, "Don't worry though my love, _I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever, with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever._"

Dropping the knife by his body I stood and set his heart on one of the plates on the table. 'For later, but first, there are a few things I need to stitch up.'

'_**Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>baby don't cry**__  
><em> "You look perfect my Kid-kun; see, you don't even look like your dead since you were so pale to begin with." I exclaimed while admiring my handiwork. Setting my tools aside I reached down and pulled his corpse up onto his feet so that our eyes met.

"You seem a little stiff." I smirked leaning closer to the body. "We can fix that though." Pulling my lover to the bedroom I tenderly placed him on the bed before shutting the door, and starting the fun.

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<br>let's make a new start  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>but baby don't cry**_

"That was awesome." I yawned while stretching my arms. "Oh I almost forgot we never had dessert tonight." Dragging the dead boy with me I placed him in the very chair he last sat in before I claimed his love. Well, not completely… there was still the heart. Sitting opposite of Kid I pulled the plate with his heart towards me, and grabbed the nearest knife and fork. "Looks delicious," I mused before cutting into the organ.

Satisfied, I rubbed my stomach and glanced over at my lovely partner. Standing gracefully I swooped over to Kid and pulled him up into a dancing position. "May I have this dance?" I asked playfully all ready moving in the correct positions, while humming one of my piano compositions.

_**Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
>are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,<br>Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
>to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved<strong>_

"Your eyes don't seem as bright as they used to." I murmured, frowning slightly. Just as I was feeling myself getting lost in those dull irises they suddenly…blinked? The body I was holding oh so affectionately began to shake dramatically, and I instantly released Kid, expecting him to fall to the ground, but was astounded when he remained standing.

"K-kid?" I stuttered, backing away from the body in fear. His eyes glared maniacally and a twisted grin found its way on his face as he began to approach me.

"N-no! This isn't right!" Soul hollered, backing through his apartment door, closing it just as a plate smashed against the wooden frame.

_**Smiling right from ear to ear  
>Almost laughed herself to tears<strong>_

Soul's feet were pounding against the cement road and he was breathing hard, but he only ran faster knowing that Kid was more or less right behind him.

The sound of his rapidly beating heart was thrumming in his ear as he pounded on looking for somewhere to loose Kid. "There…!" He gave a low gasp while turning towards the cemetery.

Giving a laugh of relief Soul continued running through the grave yard looking over his shoulder to make sure that Kid wasn't there. Just as he was about to give another chuckle, he felt a piercing pain in his chest. Halting in his tracks he turned his head towards the pain and saw fingers embedded in his flesh. Eyes widening he followed the length of the hand with his eyes, only to see the one he loved at the end, wearing a ghoulish grin.

_**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
>Eyes<strong>__** over easy  
>Eat it eat it eat it<strong>_

Coughing up blood Soul made a strange gurgling noise as the fingers clenched around his heart and pulled back viciously.

"K-kid…?" He trailed off staring longingly at the boy standing in front of him with a wicked grin plastered on his face, before falling on his back, bleeding out.

"Mmm now you see what it was like in my position Soul." The meister giggled while observing the heart in his hand. "Although I have to admit your heart looks delicious. What do you say a heart for a heart…after all don't you want us to be eternal lovers?" speaking mockingly at the end. Soul could only watch feebly as Kid spoke these words, but then he saw it. The anger and pain of having to spend eternity in hell seemed brutal and agonizing, whilst he got to reap the advantages. He got to be happy…but what about Kid…?

_**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
>I must venture back to apologize from <strong>__**somewhere far beyond the grave  
><strong>_

_**I gotta make up for what I've done  
>'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<br>while you burned in hell, no peace forever**_

Just as Soul began to attempt to croak an apology he felt the ground begin to give way. Panic stricken he tried to move any part of his body, just any, but soon found himself falling. Blazing flames in hues of red, orange, and yellow licked at the albino's skin as he made his quick decent into hell. He knew that he would end up here eventually for his deeds, but the plummeting feeling as he spiraled further and further down only got worse and worse. He was scared.

'_**Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry**_

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart<br>Let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>But baby don't cry**_

Hitting the rough, rocky ground with a thud, he realized he was finally here…at the bottom…of hell. Images began to play through his mind of a crimson Kid lying motionless on his floor, with a gaping hole where his heart should be. Pulling himself to his knees with a groan he noticed a pair of familiar black dress shoes standing in front of him. There stood his sweet Kid with his arms folded across his chest and smug look that marred his normally innocent features.

Clasping his hands together the scythe looked up to his love with pleading eyes speaking sincerely, "_I will suffer for so long." _

"_What will you do… not long enough." Came his stern reply._

"_To make it up to you..."  
>"I pray to God that you do."<br>"I'll do whatever you want me to do." He pleaded again.  
>'Well then I'll grant you one chance." Kid finally nodded his head in agreement.<br>"And if it's not enough?" Soul asked carefully._

"_If it's not enough? If it's not enough..."  
>"If it's not enough?"<br>"Try again."  
>"Try again?" Soul queried.<em>

"_And again."  
>"And again." Soul repeated indicating he understood.<br>"Over and over again!" Kid finished eyes boring deeply in to Soul's._

_**We're coming **__**back; coming back  
>We'll live forever, live forever <strong>_

The soil was thick, but loosely packed since it had been moved many times to burry the dearly departed, but Soul didn't stop digging. Viciously clawing his way through he finally felt the last inch of top soil give away, and his hand break through into the crisp night air. Pushing hard, more and more soil began to give away, leaving a large enough gap for Soul to pull himself through. Remnants of soil trickled off his body while he reached down to grasp Kid's pale hand to help him out.

While Kid was brushing off little bits of dirt Soul scanned the cemetery until he saw the quaint church nestled in the middle of the graveyard. A lecherous grin began to manifest itself on his face when he noticed the lights. 'A wedding at night…how strange. They must be getting eloped or something…well that's just…' he gave a sinister grin. 'Perfect.'

Turning back to the meister he placed a hand on his shoulder speaking quickly, "Wait here Kid I'll be back to get you in a few minutes," before, heading off in the direction of the church.

_**Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
>Let's start the killing, start the killing<strong>_

Placing a hand flat against both parts of the double door, Soul pushed with all his strength so that they created a thunderous crack when they collided with the wall to draw everyone's attention to him. Standing with his legs slightly apart, Soul slowly brought his left hand up. The onlookers watched, mesmerized, by the way his arm began to glow and shift. With a final burst the light began to diminish leaving in its place a sleek scythe head. Quietly bringing his head up the boy gave a twisted laugh that would make anyone's blood run cold before lunging at the nearest person.

Chaos erupted as the first head fell to the ground with a defining thud and the blood began to gush. Soul could only laugh harder while their screams of terror echoed off the walls, as they made futile attempts of escaping him. Dismembering each person piece by piece, Soul didn't stop until he reached the bride and groom at the back watching with horror while clutching each other desperately as if the other was their life line.

"Congratulations." Soul laughed before making a clean swipe through the middle of the intertwined couple. Shock was evident in their eyes as their body from the torso up made a squelching noise as it slid off their lower half. Soul only spared the priest, before running back to fetch Kid.

**000**

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" _The priest directed at Kid in a monotone voice._  
><em>Smiling softly he replied gently. "_Yes, I do."  
><em>Giving a short nod of the head the priest turned to Soul. _ "Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"  
><em>Squeezing Kid's hands gently he gave a warm smile. "_I do._"

"_I now pronounce you..." _Not even bothering to let him finish Soul swooped down and planted a chaste kiss on Kid's lips, but this time…this time it didn't feel cold and lifeless. This time he felt the love being returned.

'_**Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry**_

Intertwining their fingers they exchanged another kiss before walking down the alter…into their new lives…together.

_**You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<br>Let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>**_ Maybe there will always be a twinge of hurt…betrayal behind Kid's eyes, _but baby_…

...love…

…Kid, _don't cry_.

**A/N: Wow interesting one shot… Okay now I know this story was, how you might put it, 'out there', but I wanted to write something different. As much as I love reading and writing romantic things, I also enjoy blood and gore and junk like that. Not in a crazy way, but I find it interesting. So please don't flame me saying that I'm some sick person who needs therapy or something, because I don't. I was simply exploring a new aspect of romance, and there is nothing wrong with that. Also I wanted to add something different to the SoulxKid archive, so yeah. I will admit the themes are slightly disturbing and I don't mind if you tell me so, but bashing on this one shot (which I put a lot of work into), as Soul would say "Would not be cool." Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! ~ Oh, and before I forget I'm getting ready to start typing up the next chapter of It's All Fun In Games Until Somebody Falls In Love, so be on the look out for the update message! Love you all!**

**XxReni-ChanxX **__


End file.
